


Blackout

by BalefireFlatlands



Series: Sold For Parts [8]
Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Jeet and Scab had a little too much fun last night.





	Blackout

“What are you doing?”

Face down on the carpeting Scab’s voice was muffled, “Just leave me here to die.”

“I’m not gonna leave you on the floor; probably piss yourself again,” huffed out as Jeet knelt down to try and pick him up. It didn’t go quite as planned as he was off balance and fell over across Scab’s back.

“Hnnf.” Scab awkwardly reached back without moving his upper torso to weakly shove at Jeet. “Go on. Save yourself Boss.”

Whatever Jeet replied was completely unintelligible as it was spoken directly into Scab’s shoulder. Groaning he propped himself up, blinking as Scab’s tattoos blurred into some horrific blob of bright colors in front of Jeet’s eyes. “Get up Scab, gotta go to work.”

“It’s too late for me, I … wait. Isn’t it Saturday?” Scab blearily tried to look at Jeet without moving his head.

“No it.. is it?” Jeet blinked and flopped back down across Scab’s lower half.

“I dunno. Where’s Blas? He’d know.” Scab put his hands out in front of him, fingers digging into the carpet and dragging himself forward by fractions of an inch at a time.

Jeet grunted and hung on for the ride as Scab slowly made his way from the hall floor to the living room. “He went to get stuff for breakfast. Thinks we’re dying and that’ll fix it.”

“I think I am dying.”

“You’re not dying. You’re moving aren’t you?” Not that Jeet was, having become some sort of boneless mush clinging to Scab’s back.

“This is your fault Boss. Cheaping out on the beer.”

“No one made you drink a whole case of it, Scab.”

“It was there! I had to!” Having reached the couch, Scab pulled one of the cushions off and buried his head under it.

Snorting Jeet tugged the cushion away from him, “That’s not how couches work.”

“I don’t see you doing much better. I’m not a couch neither.”

“So why do I see Blas laying on you all the time? Scab the Couch. I like it. Sounds menacing.” Jeet chuckled and lay his head down between Scab’s shoulder blades.

Harrumphing, Scab pulled another pillow off the couch and nestled his head in it, trying to ignore the dizzy pounding sensation in his skull.

They both groaned as Blas returned, flipping on the light and setting down a bag of groceries on the counter. He shook his head, getting down on his hand and knees over them. “Are you guys alright?”

“No. I’m dying. I need a final blowjob before I depart this mortal coil. I choose you Blas.” Scab didn’t open his eyes but reached out towards where Blas’ voice was coming from.

“You are so gross Scab,” said affectionately as Blas leaned down to kiss the back of Scab’s skull. He sat back on his heels so he could reach out and tousle Jeet’s fringe of hair, grinning as the man swatted at him. “I told you guys not to drink that bottle of tequila.”

“….There was tequila?”

Jeet struggled to get up off of Scab, accidentally digging his elbow into his leg with a popping sound. “Did we drink the vodka too?”

“Wait, there was vodka?”

“About half of it before I hid it. And then you threw up everywhere.” Blas smirked at the both of them, having abstained from drinking and reaping the benefits of not being a miserable lump.

“I don’t throw up when I’m drunk. Not like this fucking felon.” Jeet shoved at Scab’s side looking cross.

“Hey! What’s that sound? What’d you do? Don’t break my legs, I need those.” Scab struggled to turn around and look over at Jeet. “Actually, I guess I don’t. Go ahead and break ‘em. Chop them off, I’ll be lighter. More portable.”

“No ones cutting off anything. You go on the couch.” He grabbed at Jeet’s arm, shoving him at the couch. Standing up he pulled a blanket out and covered Scab with it, making sure he had a few pillows for him to lay on. “And you stay right here.”

“I’m not an invalid Blas, don’t need you coddling me.” But Jeet obediently went to the couch, propping his feet onto Scab’s butt like an ottoman.

“You can coddle me if you want.” Scab curled into his pillow, closing his eyes and looking very comfortable.

“Shut up you, this is your fault.” Jeet kicked him, making him jiggle and moan and wrap his arms around his head.

“Be nice to him. You’re just as much to blame.” Blas headed into the kitchen, unpacking the groceries he’d bought and spreading them out on the counter.

“Yeah Boss. Be nice to me.”

Blas had to quickly return to the living room and separate the two of them as they argued and yelled and half-heartedly smacked each other while rolling over and over on the floor. To prevent Scab from smugly grinning at Jeet, Blas rolled him into a blanket and dragged the Scab-shaped burrito out of line of sight of Jeet.

“What do you want to eat? I have eggs, waffles, hash browns…”

“No eggs, I don’t want you burning down my kitchen.” Jeet leaned forward, rubbing his temples and feeling absolutely awful. He’d never had a hangover this bad before, though he’d never been trying to outdrink someone who used to be a drug addict.

“I want a waffle.” Scab had inched out of his blanket prison and was looking down at himself. “Why is there grass stuck to me?”

“Because you crawled outside and tried to fight a deer.”

“Did I win?”

Snorting Jeet looked over at him, arching an eyebrow before responding, “No it’s a deer. It ran away. Do you remember anything from last night?”

“Damn right it ran away. I would have fucked that deer up.”

Voice stern, Jeet wasn’t going to let it go, “Scab.”

“I can hold my alcohol just fine!”

“Scab, you threw up for an hour straight.” Blas sat down next to him, with a waffle on a plate. “You don’t remember anything?”

Bristling, Scab grabbed the waffle off the plate, shoving it in his mouth and turning away from both of them. “No. I never remember shit when I’m drinking. Fuck off.”

Blas rubbed his shoulder before standing to go back to the kitchen, “That’s too bad. You were very sweet.”

Scab went rigid then whirled around to glare at Blas, “I what?”

Unfortunately Blas had already started making another waffle so all Scab could see was Jeet’s shit-eating grin as he replied, “You’re real lovey-dovey when you’re wasted.”

“I AM NOT.”

“Leave him alone Jeet.” Blas plopped onto the couch next to Jeet, passing over a plate. “You two are so mean to each other.”

“He brings it on himself, I can’t help it.”

Scab snarled and threw a pillow at him.

“I thought you guys were starting to get along,” Blas’ voice was subdued, both upset and disappointed.

“This is us getting along.” Jeet wrapped an arm around Blas pulling him into his lap. “It’s fine Blas. We’re fine.”

Scab slithered over to them, losing the blanket in the process and nuzzling against Blas’ legs. 

“Are you sure?” Blas sounded thoroughly unconvinced

Jeet didn’t have a chance to respond as Scab twisted his arms around both of their legs, and dragged the two of them down onto the ground with him. Smirking he crawled over them as Blas squirmed and Jeet cursed and flipped around onto his back to playfully shove at Scab.

Scab smiled as he leaned down to drag his tongue across Jeet’s chest and over Blas’ shoulder to his ear, nibbling at him while Blas gasped and dug his hand into Jeet’s side.

“See? We get along just fine.”

Jeet latched onto Scab, forcing him down into his arms and holding him tight as Blas retaliated by lightly running his fingers down the man’s spine, warm breath huffing against the back of his neck.

Blas’ voice was enough to send shivers running through Scab’s body as he scooted closer, sandwiching Scab between his and Jeet’s body. “Prove it.”

Eyes rolling back into his head, Scab moaned, practically melting into Jeet’s arms from all the tingly attention he was getting. Reaching out Scab clung to Jeet as Blas continued to torment him, rubbing at the area of his waist where he started to lose sensation while running teeth and tongue down his neck to the dragon tattoo wrapping around his shoulder.

Jeet made a contented sound, deep in his chest, holding Scab in place for Blas to have his way with him. They both had a hard time showing affection, and Scab had difficulty seeing it reciprocated to him. But there was no denying how much Blas cared about them, especially as he patiently put up with their bickering as they took out their aggression on each other. Jeet needed to work on that, he knew at some point Scab would push him too far and he’d say something he’d regret, something he couldn’t take back. And, deep inside, the last thing he wanted to do was actually hurt Scab.

Scabs soft groaning brought Jeet back to the present, chuckling lowly and leaning down to bite at his collarbone. Smothered in affection Scab squirmed, but made no move to escape, holding tightly to Jeet as if he feared he was never going to have this moment again. Scab could be dramatic like that, thinking that he was going to be suddenly abandoned. It made him cherish every moment of attention he got, even if it was negative.

Pressing up against Scab’s back, Blas sighed happily. “Point proven.”

Scab looked at Jeet, his expression unreadable as Jeet brought a hand up against the side of his face, thumb tracing the lines tattooed over his lips. Then he leaned down to kiss him, harshly, thoroughly, before pulling back and looking content, as if he’d proven a point to himself as well. Scab butted his head up beneath Jeet’s chin, closing his eyes.

Every so often his fingers twitched, digging into Jeet’s side, then he’d snuffle into Jeet’s neck, breathing in his scent and calming down again without opening his eyes. Jeet almost smiled, his thumb rubbing against Blas’s hand and Scab’s shoulder.

Yeah, they were getting along just fine.


End file.
